Tier 15
by KisaOtani
Summary: Fionna asks Flame Prince to show her what the glob tier 15 is [lemon]


**A/N: Sorry if this isn't so good~ It's my first time writing lemons and I cared more for making it romantic, soo. Yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Oh. And reviews are an authors best friend :3**

**~I don't own Adventure Time~**

* * *

It was a beautiful day; or more importantly, an Ice-queen free day. _'Must be working on something', _Fionna thought to herself. But it doesn't matter now, aslong as she leaves the people of Aaa alone for now. So when Flame prince called to ask Fionna out on a date, she was happy to say a worry-free 'yes'.

Flame prince really hoped to impress Fionna this time, really trying his best organizing a picnic just for the two of them. He still felt guilty about burning Fionna on their last date, but this time, he had a surprise for her.

He organized all kinds of human foods for her. When it came to it, he had realized he didn't really know what she liked, so he just got a little bit of everything that looked good. Not that he'd know, having to eat totally different foods than her.

The moment they stood before eachother in the lonely woods, they both simply could not hide their smiles.

_'I wanna hug him so badly'_

_'I need to kiss her'_

Both having such impulses they knew they'd have to shut off, for the better sake of the other. Last date, they decided to give it a try, thinking maybe this time he could do it, maybe this time FP could control his flames; and so they went for it, slowly leaning in for a kiss - leaving Fionna with burns so bad she couldn't leave the tree fort for a month._ 'Never again'_, FP promised himself. He'd never do anything more to hurt her, so he would not even see her until he's totally sure he's under control.

"It's been so long," Fionna started. "Yeah," Flame prince agreed and quickly shaked off his what seemed to be a neverending gaze at her.

"How've you been doing?" He said casually, gesturing to the plaid blanket on the grass for Fionna to sit down. "G-good!" she muttered. "Ice queen was attacking nearly every couple of days, but lately, not so much. I'm kinda worried though, that she might be planning on something."

"Or maybe she's giving up." He suggested in an optemistic tone. Fionna liked his optimisim. "Yeah!"

The sight of her smile was enough to make him blush.

_'Ok. It's time', _he thought to himself and gave the blanket on the ground a fierce look. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the blanket next to Fionna. The bunny girl looked at him amazed.

"FP..? How are you..?"

"Not setting the blanket and you on fire?" he laughed. "I've had some time to work on my skills."

"Six months," Fionna whispered, looking down. "...Yeah."

She looked back up at her prince. "I really missed you." she admitted. It was true - after that last incident, with Fionna being hurt and FP's promise to himself, he really didn't let go, and every day he worked with his mother on controlling himself until he mastered it. Seeing how long it taken him, all that time he hoped Fionna wouldn't find someone else while he practiced, glob forbid she'd fall back in love with Gumball.

He had regretted missing so much. How many times was she hurt with no one there to help her? Was she lonley?

Glob, he even missed her birthday - the big sixteen!

Flame prince looked down at Fionna's hand on the blanket, and carfefully placed his hand on hers. Seeing it didn't hurt her, he allowed himself to lace his fingers between hers.

He looked into her eyes, slowly leaning closer to his bunny girl. He could feel her breath. "I missed you too."

Fionna leaned in for a slow yet passionate kiss. The moment it was over, FP looked Fionna up and down worried. "A-are you ok?!" he asked, instincts telling him to always worry after constantly burning her. But all Fionna did was smile. "I'm fine." she replied. FP sighed of relief. Instead of the usual burning sentaion she'd usually feel, all Fionna felt this time was pleasant warmth, like when holding a hot cup of tea.

Remembering what he invited her for, he pointed at the food spread across the wide blanket. "Oh, dig in!"

While nomming on a piece of french toast, Fionna started thinking. Earlier that day, when she told Cake she was going on a date with FP _alone_, Cake looked petrified. She started saying all kinds of stuff about tiers, and, doing _this_ but not _that... _What was she talking about, anyway? With all due love, Fionna was an adventuress! She was brave and strong, and she could find out anything she wanted to.

_'Tier one is hugging, check. Tier two is smooching, check. Tier five, um... Stomaches? Well, once midst hug my shirt burned off, so I guess that counts too. So... What the junk is tier fifteen?!'_

Flame prince gazed at Fionna, who was staring blankly at a tree, drowning in her own thoughts.

"Umm... Fi? You Ok?" he asked abit confused. Fionna woke up from her trail of thoughts and smiled at him. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Umm..." Fionna started blushing, putting down the food in her hand and sitting uncomfortably in her place. "Do you know what tier fifteen is?"

Flame prince couldn't. Was this some kind of test from glob to see if he really could control himself?

Oh junk, this girl was going to be the death of him.

Blushing immensely, he murmured, "Yes."

Fionna looked up to him, her cheeks glowing red. "Could you show me?"

FP could feel his flames rising, the smell of the burning blanket under him reaching his nose. Quickly, he calmed it down before it could reach her.

_'He really must have been working hard', _Fionna thought to herself, seeing him restrain the fire so quickly.

"A-are you sure you want me to show you?"

Fionna nodded. She started to think that maybe after all this wasn't the best idea, maybe she should have waited for Cake to explain it to her - but the curiosity got the better of her.

"Ok, then should we go back to the tree fort..?"

"Sure." Cake used the oppertunity of Fionna going on her own to go on a date herself with Lord M, so there was no chance anyone would bother them.

FP got up, offering a hand to Fionna. She got up and looked at the mess of a picnic that was left. "We should-" She started to say but got inturrupted by FP who layed a single finger on the blanket, setting it all to flames - soon enough, all that was left of the lovely picnic were ashes. Although he wouldn't usually abuse his not controllable powers by Fionna, with all the excitment piling up in him, he had to give a little way to let it out.

The short way back to the tree fort was mostly quiet. FP held the bunny's hand, guiding the way, keeping extra sure he doesn't spontaniously combust. They were both so nervous; FP, trying to relax himself beliving he won't set his loved one on fire midstway, and Fionna, her heart beating so fast she wondered if he could hear it, all because she didn't even know what she was getting herself in to.

The two entered the tree fort, FP carefully entering, making sure the floor doesn't burn underneath him. Fionna walked a few steps ahead, going tawards the kichen. "Do you want anything to-"

Quickly enough, she was cut off by a warm tug on her arm pulling her back, bumping right to FP's lips. It was the first time he looked genuenlly calm during a kiss. Fionna closed her eyes, hearing FP close the door after them with a small kick. The kiss deepened, having this being the first time they could get so far without Fionna screaming of pain.

FP pinned Fionna to the wall, as she felt his tounge darting against her lip. She slightly opened her mouth, letting his tounge slip in. She tried to mimic what Flame was doing, not totally sure of what that is or why. _'Why is he licking the inside of my mouth..?'_ she innocently thought to herself, trying to keep up.

Flame moved his hands from her hips to her thighs, picking her up, wrapping her legs around him.

One hand trailed up the outer side of her thigh. Once in a while Fionna could feel him burning up but quickly calming back down. She knew she was already pushing him to his limits. She could feel him burning up again the moment she let out a slight moan. He then broke off the kiss, looking straight in the bunny's eyes as they both gasp for air. Flame Prince layed another short kiss on her before changing her position to picking her up bridal-style.

"FP? Where are we going?" Fionna asked puzzled. FP kicked open her bedroom door. "To tier fifteen." he replied, lying her down on her bed. He took another deep breath and climbed on top of her. "Are you sure you wanna?"

Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure." She leaned forward to kiss her prince. He kissed her hard, pinning her back down to the bed. He trailed kisses down her neck, reaching a spot that made her moan.

At this point his pants really did become too tight...

Desparate for her skin, her touch, her everything, he pulled off her baby blue tight shirt off. Her white bunny hat got pulled off with the shirt, revealing her beautiful golden locks. She too pulled off his shirt, excited to explore him to the very end. Fionna pushed him slightly, pinning him down, sitting on top of his stomach. She looked down to see what a lean body he had, unlike her, who was actually abit chubby. Thinking about it made her uncomfortable, so to stop those thoughts, she leaned down and kissed his collarbones and chest, finally noticing a little purple mark that appeared. It made her jump up startled. She pointed at the mark on his chest and yelled, "I'm so sorry, I hurt you!"

FP looked down at his chest and laughed. Fionna looked at him puzzled. What was so funny?

"Fi, you didn't hurt me. That's a hicky."

"A hicky?"

"It means you love me," he explained. "and I'm gonna give you lots of those soon."

Fionna giggled and carried on kissing him as she stayed on top. He let his hands travel down her back to her bottom, making her jump back a little. She could feel his hard bulge against her.

Fionna broke off the kiss and looked up. "I'm sorry, I... I dunno what to do from here."

FP blushed and smiled, pinning Fionna back down. "Today I'll be showing you the way, adventuress."

Although it was his first time just as hers, he was abit surprised Cake never told her before about _the birds and the bees_; the basics, atleast.

Flame Prince lowered his hands to the plain blue skirt, tugging it down as he kissed her all over.

"Wait, wait!" Fionna cringed, pressing her legs shut, pushing FP up. "What is it? Did I hurt you?!"

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him in horror. He raised a brow. "Tier fifteen..?" he replied, even though the weren't exactly there, yet. Fionna blushed. "I-I don't know anymore, FP..."

The prince let go of her skirt and layed a hand on each of her cheeks. "Fi, you're the great adventuress of Aaa. You shouldn't be afraid of the unknown, right? I'm here with you, after all." he tried to calm her down.

Fionna gulped and nodded. She let out a slight "Ok", her heart pounding from being in such a vunerable situation.

FP pulled her skirt off, leaving her in panties and a bra only. To his surprise, Fionna sent her hands to his zipper, pulling it down. They pulled off his pants together, leaving him in tight red boxers.

FP kissed down her bra, sneaking a hand under her back. Fionna arched her back, letting him find his way to open the strap and slide the bra off her. His kisses trailed down to her nipples - kissing, sucking, grabbing, playing. The sound of her moans fuled him.

The prince couldn't take any more waiting... FP slid the blue panties off the girl under him. He paused to examine her body.

Feeling he had stopped, Fionna opened her eyes, looking up at the Flame Prince. She instinctinvly covered her breasts with her arms, looking aside blushing.

_'Oh glob. He must think I'm disgusting. He probably regrets saying he'd show me. He's so handsome and I'm so-'_

"How beautiful."

Fionna's thoughts were crushed in a moment. She looked up at the prince, biting her lip. "Really?"

"More than anything in the world."

"This is the last time I'll ever hurt you, I swear." FP said quietly.

Fionna let out an "Ah!" feeling the warm thing enter her. She grabbed Flame's hair, one hand on his back as her nails digged in with every movement.

FP was sure to start slow, afraid to hurt the human girl. Soon the cries of pain became moans of pleasure.

"Ah- Flame-"

FP had an exteremly hard time keeping his cool, especially with her screaming his name in pleasure. "Ah..!"

He went in faster, as her moans got louder. He grunted into her neck, muffling his noises. He rather take pleasure in hearing her. His hands gripped her hips tight as he moved, finally hearing the girl scream, "FLAME..!"

He came after her. He climbed off her, laying beside her on the bed. In one quick motion he pulled Fionna on his chest. She got up slightly to pull on a blanket over them, noticing burn marks where his fingers gripped her. _'He must have had such a hard time controlling himself', _she thought to herself, while at the same moment he just thought about how glad he was that he had learned to do so, if only for that very moment, laying in bed with her beside him.

Fionna decided not to say anything and just pull on the blanket, smiling as she put her head on his chest and pleasantly fell asleep. Flame Prince watched her as she dozed off. He stroked her haid, whispering, "I love you."

A small whisper back said, "I love you too."


End file.
